


Adult Education

by charm_point



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Implied JohnTen, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied future yuxiao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm_point/pseuds/charm_point
Summary: Something has changed inside Xiaojun. Some knot has been unravelled, some chain has snapped, and he's falling into a new world. Ten never had any intention to seduce him or introduce him to these new pleasures, but he's not going to let him fall alone and unprepared.(or, in simpler terms, Ten walks in on Xiaojun fingering himself, and shows him how to do it properly.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Adult Education

**Author's Note:**

> hey, what the FUCK happened to Xiaojun that he's like this lately? You know exactly what I mean by "like this". I am most certainly not complaining. [xj voice] have you tried being gay? isn't it delicious?

The dorm is quiet and empty, a busy day turned into a busy night for every member except Xiaojun. He flops down on Kun's bed in a towel, too tired to will himself up to the top bunk for now, and closes his eyes. He's sleepy and warm from the long and peaceful shower he just took, but he can't sleep.

Instead, his mind is flooded with memories, with things he shouldn't've seen but did, things he's been trying very hard not to think about. He changes his position, tries to get comfortable on his side curled up like he's really going to sleep, tries so hard to distract his mind away from the memory of accidentally walking in on Ten fingering himself. But the more he tries to distract himself, the more vivid the memories become, the more his mind provides him with scenarios and what-ifs and maybes and could-bes, and damn it, he's so used to the members barging into the bathroom at any time that he forgot to jack off in the shower.

It's not like there's anyone around now, he reasons, and palms at the quickly rising bulge underneath his damp towel. It's an awkward position, makes him feel like he's trying to get off without anyone noticing, but that in itself is kind of hot.

But then he thinks about Ten again, and how good he looked like he felt fingering himself, and sudden curiosity overwhelms him.

It's not like there's anyone around, Xiaojun reasons once again, and shifts his hips a little so he can reach behind himself. Just to see what it feels like, if it really feels as good as Ten made it seem. Just harmless little self-experiment that has nothing to do with anything or anyone, he tells himself.

He slides his finger between his cheeks, and just softly, gently, barely brushes against his hole. It… feels good. It's not like he's never touched his own asshole before, he does shower despite the jokes and the dares and the fact that yeah, sometimes they do end up falling asleep in sweaty training gear and then stay in it the next day because it's gonna get sweaty again anyway so why not, which is kinda gross, he admits, even if he does kind of like the smell of other men's sweat, especially—

He squeezes his thighs together, and shakes his head. God, he should have just mindlessly tugged one out in the shower. But the feeling of his finger rubbing against his hole like this is so good, so new and so exciting, and he wants more. He wants to feel that ecstasy on Ten's face himself.

It burns. It stings. The tip of his finger barely pushes past the tight rim of his ass, but it hurts so much more than expected that Xiaojun feels tears pinpricking at the corners of his eyes. He lets out a hiss, and pulls his finger out. Why does it feel so good just rubbing it but hurt so bad just trying the one finger? Ten had two… or more, he didn't see exactly, and he looked fine… better than fine. Xiaojun frowns, and goes back to gently rubbing at his hole, now a little sore.

Oh, maybe if he used some spit…

He wriggles again to free the arm he'd been laying on, and spits on his fingers. His mouth is dry, though, and even he can tell the pathetic amount he managed is not enough. It's a good enough excuse to draw his index and middle fingers into his mouth, even though he's really thinking about sucking dick. He wonders what Ten's dick would look like. He's seen him naked, seen him knuckle deep inside himself, but he's never had a good look at his hard dick. He hasn't really seen any hard dick in real life, except for the one time he accidentally walked in on Kun masturbating on the toilet, and that was a very brief glimpse before he quickly apologised and exited. He sucks hard around his fingers, and keeps rubbing at his hole. Would Ten let Xiaojun suck him off? Would he return the favour? Would Kun? Would Yu—

"Loooouuuuiiiiiiis! Come here!"

Xiaojun's blood runs freezing cold, then boiling hot as Ten suddenly walks in, bag of cat treats in hand, but now looking directly at Xiaojun's very compromising position. The realisation hits a moment too late, and Xiaojun bites his own fingers in the process of scrambling to cover himself up.

"Oh my god, sorry, I forgot you were off too today." Ten holds his hands up innocently, and smiles. "Anyway… have you seen Louis?"

"No!!!" Xiaojun wails, beet red. "And why are you back?! I thought you were working with Johnny and Mark today!"

Ten laughs, as if this is just a silly misunderstanding and not the most embarrassing day of Xiaojun's life.

"I told you I'd be back early. You're just trying to get caught!" He has the gall to burst out laughing at that, and Xiaojun flushes even deeper.

"No! I'm not! You're the one who's interrupting!"

Ten laughs even harder, and waves him off.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll go, you enjoy yourself." Ten's smile breaks into another fit of laughter, and backs out of the room, but not before saying "I didn't know you were that type of boy…"

Xiaojun stills.

"What the fuck do you mean, _that type of boy?_ "

Ten turns back, eyebrow raised and a small, questioning smile on his face like Xiaojun has just asked him the world's stupidest question.

"Junjun, I just walked in on you sucking your fingers and fingering your ass, like…"

"I wasn't!!!"

"You were, baby. It's fine, we all gotta make do."

Xiaojun has never felt more embarrassed or ashamed in his life. He fiddles with the towel on his lap, and Ten starts to feel a little guilty at the sad expression on the younger man's face.

"Seriously, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm not judging you." Ten says soothingly, a gentle smile on his lips instead of the toothy grin from before.

"Promise you're not judging?" Xiaojun asks.

"Pinky promise."

"Then, can I…" Xiaojun pauses, hands twisting in the towel, and Ten leans against the door frame curiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure?"

"How do you… um… how do you make it so it doesn't hurt?"

Ten's sure he hasn't heard that right.

"Huh?"

"When I put it in… um… down there, it really hurt."

"How much lube are you using?"

"Huh?"

"How much lube are you using, Dejun?" Ten repeats.

Xiaojun looks down again, flushed, embarrassed, feeling like he's being scolded. Ten runs a hand through his hair, exasperated.

"Were you putting it in dry?"

Xiaojun just nods.

"Stupid boy!" Ten scolds, then just sighs. "Look… just… do you want me to show you how to do it properly? 'Cause I don't want you coming to practice with a sore asshole and not being able to dance properly."

Xiaojun winces at the tone, but nods again.

"Okay, just… get comfy or whatever and I'll be right back."

Xiaojun feels like crying. Instead, he buries his face into Kun's pillow, and yells. One one hand, this is the best possible way this could have gone, on the other hand, it's also the worst way this could have gone. Why, oh why did he not just rub one out in the shower?

"Oh, you're a pillowbiter, huh?" Ten laughs from behind him, and Xiaojun shoots back up. He has a bottle of lube in his hand, and waves Xiaojun down again. "Relax, baby. We're friends, right? It's not that weird."

Yes, it is fucking weird, Xiaojun thinks, and can't help but tense up when Ten comes to sit next to him.

"It won't work unless you're relaxed, trust me."

Xiaojun takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Ten lightly massages his shoulders and arms, more just running his hands over Xiaojun's body than applying any pressure, but it works. He feels a little calmer, a little bit less like the walls are going to fall down around him and this will all be revealed as an elaborate, career-ending prank. Only a little, though.

"Now, how were you doing it before? On your side?"

"Y-yeah." Xiaojun stutters, jolting a bit at the question. He'd almost forgotten what they were doing. "I, uh, I like being spooned."

"Okay." Ten smiles softly, and pulls the both of them back down on the bed.

They lay for a while, just hugging, Ten's hands slowly stroking Xiaojun's arms, so soft and gentle that it's both soothing and… not nearly enough to satiate the fire burning in Xiaojun's blood.

"Are you gonna…" Xiaojun mumbles, trailing off uncertainly.

"When you stop jumping every time I touch you, then yeah, maybe." Ten runs his hand over Xiaojun's torso to make his point, and Xiaojun does jump at the feeling. He cringes inwardly, still so embarrassed at his own body's reactions.

"You can pretend I'm someone else if that helps, by the way." Ten murmurs, drawing lazy swirls over Xiaojun's chest. "Just go back to what you were thinking about before."

"No, I… I was thinking about you."

Ten bites back a moan, but Xiaojun can still hear it, and his hands on Xiaojun's chest get a little rougher.

"Yeah?"

Xiaojun figures this can't get any more humiliating.

"I saw you a while ago…"

"Mm?"

"You were doing that… with your fingers… and it looked like you felt so good, so I just…" he admits, and curls up a little more in embarrassment. Ten kisses his shoulder.

"So cute. So cute." More kisses, all over his shoulders, arms, neck, everywhere he can reach. "You're so cute, even if you are a little peeping pervert."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't watch, I swear, it was just for a second."

"My naughty little pervert." Ten nips gently at Xiaojun's ear, just beneath his earring. "Dirty boy. You want to know that feeling? When you stretch yourself out ready to be stuffed full of cock? Wanna know how good it feels when I fuck myself on my fingers?"

Xiaojun just whimpers, and Ten's hand finally touches his dick, heavy and dripping between his thighs.

"You're so hard, baby. Are you gonna finger yourself for me?

Xiaojun looks back in surprise, and Ten can't help but smile at the obvious disappointment in those big brown eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll help," he says, and kisses Xiaojun on the cheek. "I just want to see how you were doing it before. But this time, use some lube, okay?"

He takes Xiaojun's hand and places it behind his ass like before, squirting some lube onto his own hand and coating Xiaojun's fingers with it. It's awkward, doing it like this, though, so he moves back to check out his ass properly, and damn, Xiaojun's tiny little hole really does look sore. He's not surprised, but still. He pumps out some more lube and spreads it over his ass just to make sure he's properly wet, not wanting him to get hurt again. He only just barely brushes his hole when Xiaojun moans loudly and quickly covers his face with the pillow again.

"Fuck, you're sensitive. Let me hear you, you gotta tell me if it hurts."

"Feels so good…" Xiaojun sighs, bucking against his fingers, and Ten's never been that attracted to him nor even thought of himself as much as a top, but that's doing something to him.

"Yeah?"

"Please… more."

"You gotta take it slow, baby. Relax. Loosen up." Ten croons, rubbing little circles just around the perimeter of his hole, then takes Xiaojun's hand and repositions it.

"Come on, show me how you do it."

It should be embarrassing, rubbing his hole with Ten's eyes fixed on his ass, a first-time experiment that should have been an only-time experiment turning into something like this, but it feels good.

"So cute. You're so cute like this, you know?" Ten praises him, smoothing his hands over Xiaojun's legs, kissing from his ankles to his bent knees all the way up to his hip. It makes Xiaojun feel even hotter, but the shame is turning into something else, and he wants to show off. He wants to hear more of it. He starts to push his fingertip against his hole, slowly working his way in. It's definitely easier and better with lube, but still uncomfortable, and Ten can tell.

"Relax. Don't shove it in, when you're ready, you're ready."

Xiaojun keeps trying, just gently pushing against his hole until eventually the tip of his finger slides in. He lets out a long whine as it slips in, the feeling so new and not entirely pleasant.

"Tell me how it feels," Ten whispers, kissing his thigh.

"It feels… weird."

Ten laughs at that, and Xiaojun pulls his finger out in embarrassment. He opens his mouth to defend himself, but instead he lets out an involuntary and high-pitched staccato moan at the feeling of his finger coming out. Ten smirks.

"Go on, try again. See if you can get to the second knuckle."

Xiaojun feels emboldened by the challenge, and pushes his finger in again. It still feels weird, and he can still only get the tip in. It's like there's some block inside him, and he's starting to get frustrated.

"You can do it. Breathe, in and out." Ten nudges his hand and gives him more lube, and Xiaojun starts slowly dipping his fingertip in and out of his hole, still very shallow, but starting to get used to the discomfort, or at least starting to get more pleasure out of it that the discomfort doesn't bother him as much any more.

"Feels good?" Ten asks, running his hands up and down Xiaojun's smooth, recently waxed legs. The idol life requires so much upkeep and image management, but at times like this, he appreciates it.

"Feels good…" Xiaojun repeats, and the breathy tone of his voice has Ten believing he's no longer trying to force himself.

"You gonna take some more?" Ten teases.

Xiaojun huffs.

"I want you to do it…" he complains, but Ten hushes him.

"Show me how deep you can take it first."

The initial discomfort is over, and Xiaojun starts moving his hand faster, pushing little bit after little bit until suddenly his finger slides all the way in, and he lets out a yelp that quickly turns into a moan. He pulls it out all the way then pushes it back in, the feeling of something this deep inside his body for the first time making him feel weak. He loves it, loves the slick friction against the tight ring of muscle as his finger plunges in again and again, loves the way he can feel himself opening up, ready for more.

"Oh, that was fast. You want me that badly?"

"Yes, please…"

"Why are you suddenly so polite?" Ten teases him some more, but Xiaojun can't find it in himself to defend himself, not with the way Ten pushes his hand aside and slides back up behind him. He can feel Ten's dick against his body, hard and covered with only thin, loose, silky workout shorts, and jerks his hips back like a bolt of lightning has just been struck down his spine.

"Ten, Ten, fuck me, I want your dick, please—" he knows he's babbling, but something's changed, and fingers just aren't enough any more.

"What? No, you're not ready for it, baby." Ten sounds legitimately surprised, and Xiaojun pushes back even more.

"Please, I wanna know what it feels like, just do it, just this once for me, please—"

Ten brushes Xiaojun's hair back lovingly, tucking a long piece behind his ear.

"Trust me darling, it won't be good for you."

"I don't care, please, I want to feel it!"

"I said no, baby. You don't know how to take it." Ten says firmly, and kisses the back of Xiaojun's neck. He adjusts his position, and Xiaojun whines at the lack of contact, and then again as Ten slips a well-lubricated finger inside of his hole.

"You're so tight. You'll get torn apart if you try to take dick like this." Ten whispers, and Xiaojun knows he's right from how it's starting to hurt again now that Ten is just barely nudging his entrance with a second finger.

"Please… I just want to feel like you did." Xiaojun sounds so sincere that Ten almost feels sorry for him.

"Then you have to practice. Do you think I'm good at everything straight away?" Ten pauses. "Don't answer that."

Xiaojun doesn't, but he does feel a little relieved to know that even Ten had to practice. It feels weird, describing having something up your ass as practice, but it's funny at the same time, and Xiaojun smiles to himself just before Ten's second finger slips in.

"Oh, oh, Ten, it's—"

"Good?"

"Good…" Xiaojun agrees. It is good, it's too much, but in the right way, and the way Ten curls and twists and thrusts his fingers inside him leaves him speechless. He's reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers as Ten's fingers work him over. He feels so full, but he needs more. He'd started this just out of curiosity, and now that curiosity is drowning him in desperation. He's never wanted to get fucked this badly before. If he was of sober thought he'd even say he'd never wanted to get fucked at all before, but that would be a lie, if true in that he's never thought this hard about it before. Ten's fingers move faster and faster, and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Do you wanna come?" Ten purrs into Xiaojun's ear, and all Xiaojun can do is moan and nod. "You got hands. Come for me, babe."

Xiaojun doesn't need to be told twice. The angle is still awkward, and he can't really get a good grip around his dick, but he doesn't need to. He's already coming hard just rubbing his hand over the head of his dick, white dripping all over his hand, stomach, and Kun's bed. It's better than any orgasm he's ever had before, mind completely blank as his legs shake and hips twitch uncontrollably, Ten's fingers fucking him through it until he feels completely drained.

"So hot. Fuck, Dejun, you're so fucking sexy." Ten slides his fingers out carefully, and Xiaojun groans a little at the sensation. "Ah, I'm so horny now. I wanna get fucked too."

It's too soon, he can barely stay conscious, but Xiaojun is as much a red-blooded young man as any, and he shifts just a bit so he can look over at Ten. Ten isn't looking at him, though, just staring off in the distance as if he's thinking.

"I wonder if Johnny is still busy…" Ten sighs, wiping his hand on his shorts. "I wanna get my dick sucked and fucked 'til I can't stand up. Johnny gives bomb head, and that dick game…"

It stings a little, that Ten doesn't think Xiaojun would help him out. Or maybe it's that he never was attracted to Xiaojun at all, and was doing this out of pity. It seems like Ten realises it a few seconds too late, and he quickly gathers Xiaojun into a tight hug. His dick is firm against Xiaojun's hip.

"Um, not like I didn't enjoy this and all. But I don't think we should like… get into a relationship or anything. Might mess up the WayV dynamics and all." Ten smiles awkwardly, and kisses Xiaojun's jaw. "Plus it seems like you're a bottom, and two bottoms don't make a top, you get me?"

"Yeah. I mean… I don't get the last part, but… yeah, the group…"

They lay in silence for a while, simply cuddling, resting, the cum on Xiaojun's body starting to get cold and gross.

"Actually, y'know, Johnny has a friend who'd love to fuck you, Junjun."

Xiaojun startles at both the sudden sound as he was about to fall asleep, and then again at what had actually been said.

"Wh—what do you mean? I mean, who do you mean?"

Ten laughs.

"You really haven't noticed Yuta looking at you?"

Xiaojun is shocked silent. Oh, he's noticed Yuta looking at him alright, but he's been terrified of him. He doesn't know what he did to be the target of what he assumed were death glares, didn't know why he'd trapped him against the wall on camera like that for everyone to see. He'd just assumed he'd accidentally insulted him somehow, and had been trying to avoid doing that again by simply avoiding him as much as possible. It's easy enough given they barely see each other.

"He's really nice, you know," Ten doesn't seem to notice Xiaojun's impending mental collapse as he keeps talking. "I'm sure he'd be a gentle lover."

Xiaojun mentally runs through all their interactions, examining them from this new angle. There's not many, and most are barely more than a short greeting, but it shines a new light on a few.

"And I just know he'd go crazy finding out that you're a virgin down there."

Xiaojun stays silent, mind fizzling out. He's been guiltily masturbating to the memory of Yuta trapping him against that wall since the day it happened. This has to be a dream. But then Ten frowns and hugs him tighter, and he's broken out of his mental tailspin.

"Sorry, I don't wanna pressure you. It's just a suggestion. I thought you might be more comfortable with someone you already know and can trust to keep things secret than some random guy off a dating app. You don't have to fuck him." Ten pauses, and sighs wistfully. "He's hot though."

"He is. He is hot. He's really hot." Xiaojun stammers, and Ten rolls him over to look at him face-to-face.

"So you wanna fuck him?"

"I— if he wants…" Xiaojun doesn't know why he suddenly feels so shy given that Ten had just had his fingers up his ass, but this is something new, something unprecedented.

"I'll tell him to take it easy on you, don't worry." Ten winks conspiratorially, and Xiaojun furrows his brows just as Ten leans forward and kisses him on the lips. "And don't worry, if he does anything to hurt you, I'll cut his dick off. We're friends, but you're my brother."

"Do you have to say that while I'm naked in your arms covered in cum?" Xiaojun complains, and Ten squeezes his eyes shut, both of them grossed out.

"Yeah, that was a bad word choice huh. Well, you're… my… WayV groupmate."

"Great." Xiaojun states bluntly. "I'm glad we're so close."

"Junjun, you know what I'm trying to say. You guys mean the world to me. Even when all of this—" Ten gestures to the walls around them, the idol lifestyle present in their cramped dorm, "—is over, you're still gonna be in here."

Ten takes Xiaojun's hand and places it over his heart, and Xiaojun does know what he's trying to say, because he feels much the same way. He knows this isn't forever. He wouldn't want it to be forever, can't imagine keeping this lifestyle into his old age, but he too feels grateful to have met someone like Ten in his lifetime.

"Okay?" Ten asks after a moment, and Xiaojun smiles back.

"Okay."

"So... do you want me to hook you guys up, or are you gonna do it yourself? 'Cause I can literally just call him to come over and he'll be here with his pants down the second I hang up, guaranteed. He's super hot for you, Dejun."

"Oh my god…" Xiaojun covers his face with his free hand. "Don't do that. Just… drop the hint or something."

"Got it. Actually, you know, I have a great idea…"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please like, comment and check out my other works! If you have requests, I'd love to hear them too ^^


End file.
